<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Во всех ролях Том Круз by ilera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269797">Во всех ролях Том Круз</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera'>ilera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Collage, Crack, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Gen, Humor, Tom Cruise - Freeform, WTF Antagonists 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, Коллаж, Том Круз, Юмор, крэк</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:09:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Фейковые обложки книг Гарри Поттера.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>4. Челлендж Антагонистов WTF21, Level 3: Челлендж 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Во всех ролях Том Круз</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Вдохновлено обсуждением в дискорде.<br/>Спасибо Angulem4ik за вопрос, положивший начало всему; Kaellig, freighttraininmybrain, marilanero и Коробка со специями - за идеи, подкидывание дровишек и помощь.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
<a href="https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/fhee2ycciej0h10/HP-1.jpg">Полный размер</a>
  </p>
</div>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
<a href="https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/ge2m9v1fqw5clqu/HP-2.jpg">Полный размер</a>
  </p>
</div>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
<a href="https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/73vp2d7ia8lvedf/HP-3.jpg">Полный размер</a>
  </p>
</div>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
<a href="https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/1g2ns2cymycmvg7/HP-4.jpg">Полный размер</a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Исходники: <a href="https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/juwui00bzggm9y3/%D0%98%D1%81%D1%85%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B8.jpg">тут</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>